Froze (Dragon Ball Series)
Froze (フローズ, Furōzu), the Frieza Clan Hero (ヒーロー), is one of the Frieza Clan classes in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance Froze was designed by original author Akira Toriyama alongside the other two Frieza Clan avatars. This class has a similar appearance to Frieza in his first form (Frieza's first form image is even shown overlining Froze in one of the trailers). In first alternate costume, his horns slant upward instead of the two sides, making him appear more similar to Frieza's second form, and the gem parts of his body are also spikier. In his second alternate costume, Froze appears still similar to Frieza's first form in shape, but with the colorations of Frieza's final form. Name Like other members of his race Froze's name relates to the cold, with his name coming from the word "froze", which refers to something that has been frozen. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes The Frieza Clan Hero first appears in the fourth trailer for the game, where he is traveling on an unknown planet inhabited by Toadmen. He is hit by a rock from a Toad boy due to being mistaken for Frieza himself. However, he ignores this even though slightly affronted, and walks onward. Eventually, Lord Slug and his henchmen invade the planet. The Hero (Froze) then defends the Toad boy from earlier from Wings' attack, before aiding Super Saiyan Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat in defeating Lord Slug, finishing him off with a Death Wave. Ultimate Mission In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Froze is seen fighting with Frieza in his final form. He and Frieza are interrupted in their fight when Legendary Super Saiyan Broly comes and knocks them both into a mountain. Forms and power ups Class-up Froze possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in Victory Mission. The Frieza Clan Hero can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up After managing to free both Rezok and Mizore from the possession of Haze Shenron, the evil dragon transformed into Super Haze Shenron and overwhelmed Froze, in response Froze utilized the Super Class-up, powering up greatly and easily defeating Haze Shenron. Froze later used this state to fight Super Saiyan 4 Broly alongside Beat, however they were both easily defeated. The Frieza Clan Hero can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up The Frieza Clan Hero can use the God Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power and gives him his own golden Ultimate Evolution form. Ultimate Class Up The Frieza Clan Hero can use the Ultimate Class-Up to attain power akin to a Super Saiyan Blue. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse - the basic Frieza Clan custom character has the appearance of Froze. He also appears in promotional art and material. * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X Voice actors * Japanese: Shinichiro Miki Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes